The generic bootstrapping architecture (hereinafter referred to as “GBA”) authentication procedure permits the authentication of user devices (e.g., wireless devices) within a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) cellular network environment. The authentication may include the creation of secret keys that are used to authenticate a user device with other network devices within the cellular network environment.